


The Stakes of the Competition

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi works hard towards winning the competition for the fringe benefits of being the winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakes of the Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChibiZoe).



**The Stakes of the Competition**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Kakashi works hard towards winning the competition for the fringe benefits of being the winner._

 _Author’s Note: Written for ChibiZoe. Possible out-of characterness. Crack._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 23 December 2008_

 _Rating: T_

Kakashi narrowed his eye and mentally frowned. His opponent had opened with a bold move—bolder than usual. Time to re-evaluate his current strategy; he was _not_ going to lose, not with so much at stake.

Carefully, he studied his options, weighed the pros and cons of each choice and came up with different possible scenarios that Gai might employ in his upcoming turns.

He would _not_ let Gai win; the score was tied and he _refused_ to fall one behind the ‘Prideful Beast’. Whether he thought these challenges were silly or not, he still had his pride and he would not play second fiddle.

Besides, the winner got some _really_ good side benefits, such as determining position and place.

And since the new _Icha Icha_ had come out…

No, he couldn’t afford to lose.

Kakashi made his move and ignored Gai’s attempt to throw him off his game by spouting off some nonsense about Youth and some other such crap.

Gai actually appeared to be thinking about his next move—a dangerous sign. Gai didn’t think too hard about the first four moves. Perhaps he thought that he might have a chance of winning against Kakashi.

With the leather manties and hoop skirt at stake, Gai wasn’t going to win, if Kakashi had anything to do with it.

The second move Gai made didn’t seem too threatening, thus making it all the more so. Kakashi re-evaluated his current strategy and factored in the new aspects. He didn’t care if Raidou wanted to tell him that he was over-thinking things or over-analysing things; Raidou had no stake in the outcomes, not like Kakashi did.

Each move had to be carefully orchestrated. If he made one slip, if he botched one thing, if he didn’t give it his all…he would have lost the ground he had gained and he could kiss those stegosaurs plates goodbye.

Kurenai walked by, rolling her eyes at them as she passed. Clearly, she didn’t appreciate the risks involved in such ventures.

She must not remember the phrase ‘nothing ventured, nothing gained’.

Anyhow, victory sweetened every encounter. When Kakashi won…

He shook the glaze from his eyes. He couldn’t afford to be distracted. Distraction led to mistakes, and mistakes led to defeat and no wheat husks.

At least Gai hadn’t made this a contest of speed as well as strategy. If he had…well, Kakashi might have been in a world of trouble, and without anyone to wear the duct tape dress.

Still, he should work on picking up the pace in case the big man decided that speed was important to the situation.

The game moved fast then and Kakashi felt a little worry set in. He’d barely stopped Gai from winning a few times, and that was cutting things a little too close for him.

Suddenly, his eye arched up cheerfully. He reached forwards and ended the set. “Connect four.”

Victory was his.

_x Fin x_


End file.
